SD3: Kilaria
by Strider Yoshi
Summary: SD3: Old friends, bitter rivals, new allies...all must work together to counter this threat against existance. Chapter 2 out. -_-
1. Peaceful times

Chapter 1

__

"So it's Earth huh?"

"Yes. It's the only planet close enough to be able to manipulate the time-space energies easily. All the other ones would require an dangerous amount of our life force."

"Fine. Any candidates? Hmm...how about that guy, over here. Red spiky-haired kid."

"Checking...well, uh, he's actually dead at the moment. They've got their hands full with the parasite-type Lavos anyway. That entire universe has already fractured into so many different timelines already, I can't make heads or tails of it."

"Damn. How about that parallel dimension, the one who resurrected the world?"

"Well, he's still alive, but..."

"But what?"

"Take a look for yourself.."

"...Damn. He can't fight in that form, can he?"

"Not unless he pecks his opponents to death. Besides, in that particular timeline, there's only one or two people that are strong enough. We need a group that can function as a team. I'm going to keep searching through the timelines. I've got my eye on one particular era..."

*

Lounging on a bench in the middle of a bustling town square, one could see a young man, tall, muscular, with long orange hair that fell to his waist. He was dressed in clothing that covered him from head to toe, and was outfitted with a plate of chest armour. Strapped to his side was an large, extravagant broadsword. However, even in his outlandish gear, no one gave him a second glance. People were used to seeing him there, wearing his familiar clothing, now compete with the signet that identified him as a Knight of Gold. Even without this mark of reputation, people still honoured and revered him, for his well-known hand in helping to bring the forces of evil to bay. This warrior's name was Duran.

However, at the moment, Duran was none too pleased. His life sucked. There just wasn't anything to do anymore! Sure, he was a Knight of Gold, and all that, but in times of peace, there wasn't much call for a warrior of Duran's prowess. In the past, there had at least been some minor skirmishes between countries, something that would require soldiers out to protect the land. But after the world had come this close to being engulfed in evil, it seemed there wasn't even any need for that anymore. Old rivalries were being forgotten, and bridges, physical and metaphorical, were being rebuilt between countries. The land had begun its healing process.

Duran didn't mind the peace. In fact, after seeing so much blood shed in his travels, he was glad that no one need die anymore, for no good reason whatsoever. But that still didn't stop him from feeling bored, and useless. It wasn't as if he was jobless; he was still being paid an handsome salary by King Richard for being in charge of the military branch of Forcena. The fact of the matter remained though: he wasn't doing anything that would justify his earning his bread, so to speak. The most he could do was help train recruits, which wasn't even really necessary in these times anymore, and patrol the area, which was remarkably boring. There weren't even any real monsters out there, not one that could put up a decent fight anyway. 

Duran smirked to himself. Maybe, Duran surmised, he should find a REAL job. Like a shop owner, or something. Duran tried to imagine himself a few years down the road, trying to sell vegetables, and sniggered. No, that wasn't him, in any case. That would mean dealing with people nicely, and he always found himself quick to anger in the face of overwhelming stupidity. Duran ran through possible career paths, and rejected them for one reason or another. He just wasn't a person meant to live in a society, he realized. His rightful place was out on the battlefield. But that didn't exist anymore...

Duran leaned back on the bench he was sitting on, and sighed. Things were so much exciting in the old days. No time to think, or worry; it was all you could do just to stay alive. Yeah, things were fun back then. Not like now. He had fellow warriors fighting alongside him, and great friends as well. Hawk was one of the funniest guys he had ever met, yet skilled in the deadly art of the ninja. Kevin was fairly shy, which was funny considering his prowess as a martial artist, but was always helpful as well. Carlie was peppy and enthusiastic, which was grating at times, but it was hard to stay in a bad mood when she was around. Lise was very reserved, but was always willing to put others ahead of her own needs. Then there was Angela...she could be annoying, selfish, stuck up, and completely spoiled at times, but she was also warm, and cheerful. Duran missed her, and the rest, all the same.

"You're brooding again, aren't you?" a small voice asked.

Duran glanced over to the side. There, sitting beside him, was a familiar looking young girl.

"Hi, Wendy," Duran greeted his little sister.

"Hi to you too, Big Brother," Wendy said. "What'cha thinking about?"

"Just...stuff," Duran said, evading the topic.

"Looks like you were thinking really hard about stuff," Wendy remarked, nodding her head. Her brown eyes looked at Duran, questioningly.

"Wendy, can I ask you a question?" Duran asked.

"Of course! Whaddaya wanna know?" Wendy said, enthusiastically.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A restaurant owner!" Wendy replied with out hesitation. "It'll be the best restaurant in all of Forcena! It'll have my cooking, and Aunt Stella's cooking, and all sorts of other great stuff! Me and Aunt Stella..."

"Aunt Stella and I," Duran corrected absently.

Wendy took no notice of this. "...will be the chefs, and we'll have waiters and stuff, and you can be a waiter!" Wendy finished triumphantly.

"Sure," Duran said, laughing. "Why me though?"

"Well, if anyone doesn't pay their bill, you can beat them up," Wendy said, nodding her head seriously.

"Sounds like a plan," said Duran, grinning. "Tell me when you've opened it ok?"

"Sure," said Wendy, smiling happily. She looked at Duran, searchingly. "Are you ok now, Big Brother? Oh, by the way, you forgot your lunch." Wendy held out a brown paper bag.

"Oh yeah...thanks." Duran took the brown bag. "Did you make this yourself?"

"Yup! So you better like it, or I'll beat you up, I will I will!"

"Oh no," Duran said in mock fear. "I'd better get to it then!"

"Bye Big Brother!" Wendy waved, and streaked off.

'A bundle of energy,' Duran thought. Obviously, she knew exactly how her future looked. Duran's, however, remained cloudy. He glanced at the sun, which was just beginning to creep into the afternoon sky.

"Huh, break's over I guess," Duran thought to himself. He picked himself up, and began working his way over back to the castle.

"Guess I'll go beat up on some youngsters, and call it 'teaching' them..."

*

Focus.

A young man, dressed in loose fitting robes, and with light blue hair tied back, stood still. Facing him was large boulder, about twice as wide, and twice as thick as the man. They were outside, with the sun rapidly setting in the hot desert. Besides one certain young lady, and a few vultures, there was no one in sight. 

Focus.

The man was holding two fine daggers, razor sharp, one in each palm. He gripped them tighter, trying to concentrate.

Focus.

'Just a bit more,' he thought. 'Come on...' He tried to focus, to bring his mind and body together to function as one smooth unit.

Now!

He sprung into action. Bringing his arms up in to his fighting stance, one arm up, guarding, the other arm trailing behind, he quickly leaped into the air, and sprung toward the boulder. In a blur of motion, quicker than the eye can see, he slashed at the boulder numerous times, in mid air. Coming to a stop just in front of the boulder, he slashed, several times more, then backflipped out of the way, twisting midway through his jump, and came to a rest in his original position, facing away from the boulder. He stood up, then twirled his daggers around in a flourish, and returned them back to his sheath. The boulder appeared to remain in it's original state.

"Pretty neat, huh?" The man said, grinning.

"Yes, yes, of course Hawk," a young woman, with long blue hair, said. "But what was supposed to happen exactly?"

"Huh?" Hawk turned back around, and looked at the boulder. "Damn, still standing?"

He walked over to it, and lightly nudged it with a hand. The boulder crumbled into about twenty different pieces.

Hawk sighed. "There goes the dramatic effect. It just doesn't have the same shock value this way. I was hoping it would crumble by itself."

Jessica nodded. "Agreed. You'll never reach your dream it seems: being the star attraction of a circus."

"Eh, I could always become a clown or something," Hawk said, putting on a hurt expression.

"Or part of the freak show, in any case," Jessica agreed. "At least you're still keeping up your old skills."

"Yeah, for all the good it'll do," Hawk said. "There's no one to use these skills against, in any case. Sometimes I wish Jagan would pop again, just to have something to do."

Jessica shivered. "Don't even joke around like that."

Hawk grinned. "Sorry. Hey, let's go in, alright? It's getting cold. And I'm starved!"

Jessica shook her head. "As always..."

*

To young Carlie, this was the worst enemy of all. Worse than all the monsters in the world put together. Worse than even that freaky Jester guy. Yes, in Carlie's mind, this was the most evil, despicable thing of all...this thing called... "school."

Carlie stood in front of Wendel's local school. "I hate this! If Carlie had her way, Carlie would blow this school up with Holy Ball, and that would be that! But Grandpa would be angry...maybe make Carlie pay out of her allowance! And Carlie can't do magic anymore..."

Accepting defeat, Carlie trudged into the school. The school was divided into three classrooms: one for very little kids, one for kids around Mick's age, and one for kids Carlie's age. Carlie took her seat, and watched as the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class..if you would open your math books, and take out your quills, we can follow up on yesterday's lesson..."

Carlie opened up her books, but instead of starting on the questions, she let her mind wander. She was really bored. All Carlie had wanted to do was go with Heath, who was going around helping sick people. But Grandpa, the Priest of Light, said she was still too young. Instead, Carlie had to go to a stupid school. Carlie hated school. It was SOOO long, and SOOO boring. Though Carlie wasn't stupid by any means, she just didn't like having to sit still, and had problems learning, mostly because it was 'hard.' She could learn it if she wanted to, but she always felt her attention devoted to more exciting things, like playing jump rope, or beating the boys in their games. The only thing Carlie really liked about school was the friends she made, and recess.

Carlie looked out the window. Carlie wished she was with her old friends again. Those times were fun! Kind Lise, funny Hawk, silly Duran, even Angela, who sometimes acted like she needed a spanking. Even Kevin, even though he could be so shy at times. Carlie fiddled around with her quill. She wanted to be out there, fighting evil, instead of learning unimportant stuff, like this math thing. Who needs it anyway?

"Carlie! How many times have I told you, stop daydreaming!"

Gwahhh! Carlie jumped, startled. "Carlie is sorry!" Carlie bent to her work, trying to get her mind around the math problems.

"I wish something exciting would happen..."

*

"Princess Angela? Princess Angela! Please, your Highness, the queen requires your presence!" The aide continued to knock at the door, and received no answer. Sighing in exasperation, he continued to knock. "Please, Princess Angela, answer! I know you're in there!"

The wizened old wizard, Jose, strode into the corridor. "What's taking so long? The queen wants Princess Angela to go with her with the Parliament meeting. She has to leave very soon!"

"Princess Angela isn't answering the door," explained the aide. "It's locked too."

Jose smiled. "Allow me." He pulled out of his pocket an fine hairpin, and bent down to the keyhole.

"Uh...are you sure it's ok if we do this?" asked the aide.

"The Queen thought Angela would pull something like this," explained Jose, smiling. "Ah-hah!"

Jose heard the satisfying click of the lock opening, then grasped the handle, and pushed the door open. There was nobody inside. Jose and the aide looked around, nonplussed.

"She didn't leave her room all day...where could she have gotten off to? And how did she vanish into thin air!" wondered the aide.

Jose looked around, and his eyes strayed to the balcony. Walking over, he noticed that something was tied to the railing. He pulled it up, curious. It was a long, makeshift rope, made from bed sheets, which was long enough to reach the ground from the second-story window.

"We have a problem," said Jose.

*

"Shouldn't you be with the queen right now?" asked Victor.

"Shouldn't you be at your job?" replied Angela.

"I would be. But you told me to pretend I was sick, just so you could drag me into drinking with you!" And indeed they were. Both Victor and the Princess were sitting in Elrand's pub, nursing back a pint of ale.

"Heh, and you did it too! You know I hate drinking alone...it's no fun that way!" Angela replied gleefully.

"Isn't it a little too early in the day to start? I mean, it's still morning!"

"It's never too early for alcohol! Cheers!" Angela downed the rest of her mug in one go.

"You can really hold your liquor Angela," said Vincent. "And you still haven't answered my question. I thought you were supposed to sit in at the Parliamentary meeting today?"

"Yeah...Mom is always trying to drag me into this and that, "Angela said, frowning. "Saying I should start taking responsibility and stuff...but it's not like I'm going to be ruler any time soon. So I figure, just enjoy life while you can!"

"Aren't you going to get in trouble though? Or if you don't, I might..." Vincent said, worried.

"Nah...Mom knows you. She knows you wouldn't drag me away from my duties like this. She knows you, and me, way too well! So hurry up! After this, we can go get something to eat, then we can go see that new play, and then..."

"Princess Angela, there you are!" a voice rang out.

"Eep! It's Jose!" shriked Angela.

"Busted," murmured Vincent.

"Uh..uh..." Angela frantically searched for an escape route. "The back door!" she thought. She sprang up, and dashed toward the back of the tavern. Unfortunately, there, blocking the doorway, was the Queen of Reason herself. The Queen looked at her, and smiled.

"I thought you would try getting out this way," she explained. "That's why I sent Jose around the front. It's time to get going Angela. And it looks like we'll have to have another talk about duties and responsibilities."

"Sigh..." 

*

In a secluded clearing in the Moonlight forest, two beastmen were squaring off. One was impressively large, and muscled. Battle scars could be seen here and there across the beastman's muscular chest, and the massive strength he had was only offset by his startling speed. The other beastman, in comparison, looked scrawny, and weak. However, he managed to fight with the skill of a veteran warrior twice his age.

The younger one fended off a flurry of blows from the larger beastman. Ducking under a heavy swing which would have sent him flying, he hit the beastman with an hard one-two combination straight in the gut, and knocked him away with a roundhouse kick. The elder beastman hit the ground hard, groaning.

"Ha! You getting old Beast King!" taunted the beastman.

The Beast King picked himself up off the ground, smiling. "You're getting better Kevin...but NEVER let up!" With startling speed, the Beast King hurled himself at Kevin. Kevin, surprised at this, was left completely open, as the Beast King grabbed him about the waist, and jumped, lifting Kevin up into the sky. At the peak of his jump, he flipped around, so that his head was pointed to the ground. Falling, the Beast King used his momentum to painfully drive Kevin head-first into the ground.

"Heh. Looks like this old man still has a few tricks," smirked the Beast King.

"Owww...Kevin head hurt!" whined Kevin.

The Beast King shook his head. "That's enough for today, I guess. How about breakfast?"

Kevin looked up with a hopeful gleam in his eye. "Breakfast? Kevin likes that idea."

"Fine," said the Beast King. "But only if you can knock me down one more time!" The Beast King went into his fighting stance.

"Kevin has right motivation at least," said Kevin. The two fighters went at it again...

*

Queen Lise wondered how she was ever going to get through the mountain of work she had to do today, and come through on her promise to help Elliott fly his kite. She took a glance at the heap of paperwork in front of her, and sighed. Running a kingdom was tough work! It seemed like every day, she was being called out by some person or another to deal with some crisis that popped up, or some minor detail that required her attention. Not only was she supervising the rebuilding of Rolante, she also had to deal with the daily government meetings that seemed to produce nothing but headaches. Watching political factions squabble over petty details was somewhat tiring.

Lise struggled to decide what course of action was best involving the somewhat demolished East wing...would it be best to just tear it down, and start from scratch, or repair the existing material? The first might be more cost effective in the long run, but the other way would be quicker. Lise found that she really couldn't put her mind around deciding. Maybe if she just closed her eyes for a few seconds...

Just a few seconds...

*

"Sis! Are you there! Come and play with me! You promised!" the young prince, Elliott, was currently knocking softly on the door to his sister's room, trying to get her attention. He gave up, and simply turned the doorknob, and walked in. There in front of him, using a mound of papers as a pillow, was his sister, fast asleep. 

"Not again," Elliott sighed. "Big Sister needs to learn how to take it easy..."

*

__

"So, what do you think?"

"They're strong, certainly. And they've got the heart. They're certainly the best we're going to find with such little time. Do you want to go, or should I?"

"You go. I'm better at time-dimension spells, you know that. I'll prepare the chamber.

"As for me, I'll get some sleep."

"YOU will sit right where I'm standing, and pull every bit of information you can about that particular dimension."

"Which is a whole lot like sleep, but a lot less interesting."

*

Author's notes:

OK, this is a Seiken Densetsu 3 fic, and is kinda AU. First off, besides the characters, this might only have vague references to the storyline...in the game, you would have 3 chars. You chosen, and I assume the other three's storyline wouldn't happen at the end of the game. Well, for this fic, all three did happen. Thus, I really can't mention who actually received the Sword of Mana, since it would complicate things...so if you find any glaring inconsistencies, just remember: it's AU, therefore, I can do whatever I want. =)

I know it's kinda slow, and boring right now, but it'll get better...or will it? All flames (and there will be flames =D) can be sent to strider_yoshi@yahoo.com. Review, and you'll get cookies!


	2. The gathering of Heroes

Chapter 2  
  
The Molebear Highland. A quiet, silent place, and with the exception of a few Rabites running around, and travelers passing through, utterly devoid of life.  
  
But with a sudden distortion of space, there was.  
  
In the time it would take to blink, a figure had appeared. She looked like a short young woman, apparently in her teens. She was dressed in flowing robes, draping her from head to foot. Her shoulder length hair, coloured a shockingly bright pink, was neatly held together with a white headband.  
  
The young woman glanced around in approval. Peaceful, serene, and quiet was what she preferred, and this place provided that in spades.  
  
Well, it was almost quiet.  
  
"Aww, come on!" a voice said, out of thin air. Hearing a disembodied voice would have frightened quite a few people, but this particular woman was used to this sort of communication.  
  
"Why can't I go? I'm the youngest, I'm in the most need of fun," the voice said.  
  
"Like I said before," the woman said calmly, "this situation calls for a certain degree of diplomacy, and tact. Both, must I remind you, that you seem to ignore daily."  
  
"You're just mean and stuck-up," the voice said. The voice now had a sulking quality to it.  
  
"I appreciate how you show further examples of your shining personality. It saves me from having to work to remember. In any case, as my partner, that leaves you in charge. Please don't let me arrive to find the world in ruins."  
  
"Very well. I'll only get half-drunk, hence only destroying half the world. You owe me though, Vela! I'll see you when you get back. Pick up some local liquor while you're there as well."  
  
Vela sighed. Dealing with her partner tended to be a tiring experience at times. She pulled out what looked like a map.  
  
"According to analysis, the warrior named Duran should be closest. Located in Forcena, which is...due north of here. Well, a short journey, apparently."  
  
*  
  
Three hours later, Vela was still stuck somewhere in the Molebear Highlands.  
  
"How does anyone get around this blasted place?" she asked to herself. "It's like one giant maze."  
  
Vela walked up to the nearest hole, and jumped down again. She slid down until she came up to the inevitable ramp, which flung her outside of the opposing hole. She had already repeated this procedure dozens of times, and didn't seem to be any closer to her goal. Each one seemed identical to the last, except with more paths to choose from.  
  
Vela looked around, and saw a choice of three more holes to go into. She shook her head, frustrated.  
  
As Vela tried to figure out which hole to go into, a young boy popped out of one of the holes. Frantically looking around, he quickly ran over to another hole and dove in.  
  
Following closely on his heels came a little girl. She skidded to a halt, and looked at the other holes, apparently confused.   
  
"Miss, which way did he go?" the girl asked.  
  
"First, can you tell me how to get to Forcena?" Vela inquired.  
  
The girl pointed towards the hole she had just exited. "Now which way, hurry!"  
  
Vela pointed toward the hole she had just come out of.  
  
"Thanks!" the girl said. She ran and jumped in, feet-first.  
  
Vela, in turn, walked towards the hole the girl had exited, and finally reached her destination.  
  
*  
  
Vela glanced around the village, taking everything in.  
  
"Architecture consistent with early civilization levels, pre-steam age," she mused to herself. She pulled out a rather large book, and opened it up. "Let's see...spoken language...ah, of course."  
  
Vela walked up to the closest person she saw. "Excuse me, sir. I'm looking for a person named Duran."  
  
The man stared at her. "Did I mess up on the accent?" Vela worried. "Maybe I'm off on the pronunciation. I knew I should have practiced more on languages before I came..."  
  
"Over that way," the man said, slowly, pointing. "Where are you from? I've never seen those style of clothes before."  
  
Vela glanced around. She was terribly outdressed in comparison, especially considering it was the summertime.  
  
"Thank you, sir," Vela said, avoiding the question.  
  
"Stupid!" she thought to herself. "If I ever have to do this again, I swear I'm going to research the dimension thoroughly..."  
  
Vela disappeared into a clothing store for five minutes, and reappeared dressed in what the salesman had assured her was the latest fashion.  
  
"Luckily for me, gold seems to be accepted in this world," Vela thought.   
  
She made her way up the castle, where she was halted at the gates by the guards.  
  
"State your business," one said.  
  
Vela raised her head. "I would like to see Duran, please."  
  
The guard glanced at her, then glanced at the other guard. Both grinned.  
  
One of the guards turned around, to face the inner courtyard. "Duran!" he yelled.  
  
A young boy, in his teens, was sparring against what appeared to be a very green soldier. He was easily avoiding the boy's clumsy blows, moving gracefully even in that heavy armour. "What?" he shouted back, his attention not wavering.  
  
"Your girlfriend is here to see you!" the guard yelled back.  
  
"WHAT?" Duran said, surprised. He turned his head over to look towards them-  
  
The wooden sword swung down, striking Duran directly on his unhelmeted head. Utterly unprepared for the blow, Duran was knocked down onto the ground, out cold.  
  
"Uh," said the rookie, looking down. "Sir Duran?"  
  
The two guards glanced at each other. "Uh-oh." They ran in. Vela trailed behind, unnoticed.  
  
One of the guards had propped up Duran on his knee, and was trying to revive him. "Come on, Duran," he said, shaking him. But Duran remained unconscious.  
  
"May I take a look at him?" Vela asked. The guard looked at her, and shrugged. He handed Duran over to her.  
  
Vela critically ran an eye over his body. A slight bump on the head. She raised his eyelids, and stared in. Signs pointed to a mild concussion. Simple enough to heal.  
  
Vela laid him back on the ground, and began to chant. Her hands started to glow white.  
  
"What the..." everyone started backing away.  
  
A series of beautiful green sparkles washed over Duran's body, then vanished as quick as they had come. Duran opened his eyes.  
  
"Sir Duran!" the guards said, relieved.  
  
Duran stood up, and swung his arm in a circle, experimentally. "Interesting. This refreshed feeling...it's almost as I've been cured by magic. But that's impossible..."  
  
"Sir Duran...it was that young woman that healed you," said the guard, nervously. "It looked like magic..."  
  
Duran shot an interested look at Vela. "Who are you?"  
  
"Sir Duran, is there somewhere we can speak, in private?" Vela asked, ignoring the question.  
  
Duran, in turn, ignored the sniggers he was hearing throughout the watching crowd. He gestured toward the castle gates.  
  
"We'll leave you two alone then," a guard called out, as Duran and Vela walked in towards the castle.  
  
Duran flushed a deep red. Vela, torn between poking fun at the obviously flustered Duran, or keeping silent, chose to take the high road.  
  
*  
  
Duran led Vela into a large, comfortably furnished bedroom.  
  
Vela looked around in interest. "Your quarters? It doesn't appear like you spend a lot of time in here."  
  
Duran shrugged. "I live in the town below, but with my rank, I was assigned these quarters anyway. I don't make much use of them."  
  
"Not even, for say, private conversations with the castle maids?" Vela asked.  
"No!" Duran shouted. Vela smiled. This one was hardly in control of his emotions. Still young at heart.  
  
"May I sit?" Vela asked. Duran waved his hand, dismissingly. Vela sat down, and Duran took the chair directly opposite her.  
  
Both sat there, waiting for the other to make the first move. While Vela sat down, with a serene expression, Duran fidgeted, impatiently. Duran quickly tired of this game.  
  
"Look, you asked to come up here and talk, now talk," Duran bit out.  
  
"I have come to request your assistance," Vela said, evenly.  
  
"For what?" Duran asked.  
  
"For now, I would just like your help in meeting your fellow companions," Vela said.  
  
"My companions?"  
  
"Princess Angela, of Altena. Prince Kevin, of the Beast Kingdom. Lady Carlie, of Wendel. Queen Lise, of Rolante.  
  
"Lise is a queen now?" Duran said, surprised.  
  
"...and Hawk, of um," Vela trailed off, forgetting..  
  
"Navarre," Duran supplied.  
  
"Yes, thank you. I am very interested in meeting with these people, and your assistance would be most appreciated in this matter. Your introduction would certainly help to smooth things over."  
  
Duran looked at her suspiciously. "You just want to meet with them?"  
  
Vela smiled faintly. "No, that is not all, of course. Everything will be explained, in the future."  
  
Duran cocked his head to the side. "Like how you can use healing magic? Even with mana having disappeared from this world?"  
  
Vela nodded. "It is certainly a mystery, is it not?"  
  
Duran reluctantly nodded in agreement. "I suppose I do owe you for helping me out. I'm not exactly busy here."  
  
Vela smiled warmly. "Thank you, Sir Duran."  
  
"Um, just Duran is fine," Duran said uncomfortably. "In any case, I suggest you get yourself a room at the inn. We'll leave first thing in the morning, and-"  
  
"Excuse me, Sir Duran? Is it necessary for me to situate myself at your public housing?" Vela said, frowning.  
  
Duran, with the exception of perhaps Lise, hadn't met anyone who was so formal. "Well, of course. The journey will take several days, so-"   
  
"Several days?" Vela said, surprised. "I was under the impression that your world had already reached the technological level of mechanized flight...one moment please." Vela pulled out an very thick, very heavy book.  
  
"My world?" Duran muttered. He watched Vela as she flipped through the pages, and apparently found what she was looking for.  
  
"Ah, here we go. Inter-continental travel focuses mostly on travel by sea. Ah, my mistake. Other forms of transportation include airships, cannon travel, and....Flammie? What exactly does that mean?"  
  
Duran scratched his head. "It's somewhat hard to explain. In any case, I can't call Flammie, nor do I have an airship at my disposal. Our cannon is also out of commission at the moment..."  
  
Vela nodded, still wondering what exactly a 'Flammie' was. "I see. I will arrange our transportation myself, then. May I request your assistance, though? It will be impossible without your help."  
  
"Uh, sure, anything I can do," Duran said, curious.  
  
"Thank you," Vela said. She stood up, and walked over to Duran.  
  
"Um...what are you doing?" Duran said, uncomfortable. He became somewhat more uncomfortable as Vela leaned toward him.  
  
"Just relax," she whispered. She took ahold of his face with both hands, and moved her head towards his.  
  
"Oh man," Duran thought. "She's not gonna...she wouldn't..." he began to sweat.  
  
Vela touched her forehead to his, and held it there.  
  
"Oh, thank god," Duran thought. Vela held her forehead to his for a few moments more, then backed away."  
  
"Thank you," said Vela. "Manipulating space is impossible without having a thorough knowledge of the location beforehand."  
  
Duran was just relieved that he had his space back, so he didn't even think about her bizarre words.  
  
"This might feel uncomfortable at first, so please try to relax," Vela said.  
  
"Wait...what?" Duran asked. Life was being very confusing.  
  
With that last thought, they were gone.  
  
*  
  
Angela sat, pondering her options. Only two routes of escape from her room, the window, and the door. Unfortunately, after her clever escapade with the rope, the window was now locked. While she could just pick the lock, (hanging around Hawk does have it's benefits) Mother had taken the extra precaution of posting a guard on the ground below the window.  
  
This left the door, and the single guard in front of it. The single male guard, which was a rarity in this kingdom. "Maybe an application of my ample charms," mused Angela, and when his back is turned...  
  
While Angela composed her sultry speech, there were suddenly three more people in her room.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have woken up this morning," muttered Duran. He was lying on his side, clutching his stomach.  
  
Angela blinked. Wait. Duran?  
  
A pink-haired girl, around Angela's age, was bent over him. "My apologies. It's always the worst the first time around. You'll get used to it, I dare say."  
  
"Used to it?" Duran said, unbelieving. "I'm not doing that again, no way. Where the hell are we, anyway?"  
  
Duran looked up, groggily. His eyes widened in surprise. "What the...Angela?"  
  
Angela would wonder about how they had appeared out of thin air later. It was time for what was possibly her favourite pastime; making fun of Duran.  
  
"Oh, honey!" Angela said, in a sickeningly sweet voice. "You finally came, at last, like I knew you would!"  
  
"Honey?" Duran said, bewildered.  
  
"Sneaking into my room, you naughty boy," Angela said, blushing. "And bringing a friend, as well! I'm not really that kind of girl, but for you..." Angela hid her face in her hands.  
  
"Hey! Wait! It's nothing like that!" Duran said, going extremely red.  
  
Angela collapsed onto her bed, in a fit of giggles. She clutched her sides, rolling around in laughter.  
  
Duran really couldn't think of anything to say, so he simply glowered.  
  
Angela finally stopped laughing, wiping away tears. "Hee hee...you should have seen yourself. Red as a beet!"  
  
Duran groaned. Life was being very, very, confusing.  
  
Angela turned her attention to the girl, who just sat there, looking amused. "Who are you?"  
  
The girl curtseyed deeply. "Vela, at your service, Princess Angela."  
  
"No titles, please," Angela said, waving her hand. "So, how exactly did you manage to appear out of thin air? I know you did it, since Duran here wouldn't have the brains to manage it." Duran glared at her.  
  
"Everything will be answered in due time, Princess Angela," Vela said, an unreadable expression on her face.  
  
"O..k..." Angela said, slowly. She was as formal as Lise. "Why are you here, anyway?"  
  
Vela curtseyed again. "I have come to request your companionship in my task. I am currently trying to meet with your companions, Prince Kevin, Princess Lise..."  
  
"Yes, yes," said Angela, impatiently. "That much was clear when you brought Duran. But why?"  
  
"Everything will be ans-"  
  
"-wered in due time, fine!" Angela finished. The girl was obviously hiding something. Could she be trusted? She didn't look like she was up to any trouble, but Angela, of all people, knew how appearances could be deceiving. However, Duran seemed to trust her, and despite his innumerable deficiencies, he was usually a good judge of character.  
  
As Angela inwardly debated, she heard a knock on the door. "Your Highness? I've been asked by the Queen to bring you to the Council meeting."  
  
That settled it for Angela. The worst that could happen was what, death? She'd take that over a day-long Council meeting.  
  
"All right," Angela said in a rush. "But we have to go now."  
  
"Aren't you going to answer the door?" Duran asked.  
  
Angela ignored him. "Whatever you did to get in here, use it to get us out, and quickly!"  
  
"Very well, Princess Angela," Vela said. "Please relax. This might be uncomfortable."  
  
"Um, can't we think of someway else-" Duran began.  
  
Duran's voice was cut off as the trio vanished.  
  
*  
  
Angela had what seemed like the biggest hangover in her life.  
  
"This isn't fair," she muttered. "I didn't drink a drop this time."  
  
Duran was looking queasy. "Get used to it, yeah right," he muttered. "Vela, where are we this time?"  
  
"We are in...what is it called again?" Vela said, forgetful. She pulled out her giant book again.  
  
"We're in the Moonlight Forest," Angela said. "It's too dark to be anything else."  
  
"Thank you, Princess Angela," Vela said, beaming. "I believe this is where Prince Kevin makes his home?"  
  
"Yeah," Duran said, looking around. "Except I have no idea where the Beast Kingdom is."  
  
"Oh dear," said Vela.  
  
"It could take us days to walk there," Angela muttered. "We don't even know which way to...huh?" Why was it getting darker?  
  
Angela looked up. "Aww, nuts," she muttered, and attempted to dive out of the way, too late.  
  
A tall, yet runty looking beastman fell directly onto Angela, flattening her. He opened his eyes, and shook his head, dizzy.  
  
"Ah! I not hurt that much!" the beastman exclaimed.  
  
"Kevin, maybe you should get off," Duran said, chortling.  
  
"Duran? What you doing here?" Kevin said, surprised. Then his mind took in what Duran had said. "Uh-oh."  
  
Kevin got off. Angela was lying there, swirly-eyed.  
  
"Oh my," Vela said. She put her palms together, and a shower of green sparks surrounded Angela.  
  
"Ma-magic?" Kevin said, astounded.  
  
Angela shook her head, and her eyes returned to normal. She sat up. "You know what I'm going to do with you, Kevin?"  
  
"Um...me sorry...for um..." Kevin blurted out. Angela was having none of that, though. Kevin cowered, as Angela's fury broke out.  
  
Vela looked at Duran. "Shouldn't we do something?"  
  
"Nah, best to let this run it's course."  
  
"-your hide as a coat, you hear me?" Angela yelled.  
  
"You have a way with the ladies, Kevin," a voice said behind Angela, amused.  
  
Everyone jumped. Angela turned around. Behind her, was the biggest beastman of them all.  
  
"Um...hi," Angela said, stupidly.  
  
The Beast King smiled. "It really should be me you should be directing your anger towards, Princess Angela. After all, it was I who unfortunately threw Kevin in your direction."  
  
"Oh...um...it's ok," Angela muttered, embarrassed.  
  
"Perhaps, by ways of apology, you and your friends would like to join Kevin and I for lunch?"  
  
Duran's head snapped up, and Angela's eyes sparkled. "Food!" They both exclaimed.  
  
The Beast King chuckled. "I shall go make the preparations then. Kevin, if you'll kindly lead them back.   
  
"Yes, Beast King," Kevin said, nodding.  
  
"I look forward to seeing you all later." The Beast King bowed, and jumped over the line of trees, out of sight.  
  
"Ah...yes," Kevin said. "This way please," he said. The four of them started to walk off.  
  
"Kevin, you call your dad Beast King?" Duran asked.  
  
"Yes. What else?" Kevin asked, surprised.  
  
"Well...doesn't he have a name or something?" Duran wondered.  
  
"That good question," Kevin said thoughtfully.  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence; Kevin was still a little frightened by Angela, Angela and Duran were simply thinking about food, and Vela was too polite to make conversation when she hadn't been properly introduced.  
  
*  
  
Duran and Angela were gobbling down the food at an astounding rate. Vela, Kevin, and The Beast King sat there, amazed.  
  
"Pass the greens, please," Duran said, chewing a mouthful of chicken.  
  
"Only if you stop hogging the chicken," Angela said, around a mouthful of potatoes.  
  
Vela was staring, her fork halfway to her mouth. The Beast King coughed.  
  
"Kevin, I don't believe you've introduced me to your friend...?" The Beast King said.  
  
"Oh yeah," Kevin said. "I no been introduced either." He looked at Duran.  
  
"Ths is Vay-lah," Duran said, his mouth full. Desperately, he grabbed a goblet of water, and drank it down swiftly. "Excuse me. Kevin, Beast King, this is Vela. Vela, Prince Kevin, and the Beast King, of the Beast Kingdom."  
  
Vela stood up from her chair, and curtseyed deeply. Both Kevin and the Beast King responded with bows.  
  
"So, what brings you three here?" the Beast King asked.  
  
"Your Highness, I've come to humbly request Prince Kevin's companionship in my tasks," Vela said.  
  
"Ah...what for?" Kevin asked.  
  
"All will be explained-"  
  
"-in due time," Angela finished. "She's an human oyster, Kevin."  
  
Kevin looked at his father. "Dad? What you think?"  
  
His father shrugged. "You've come of age, Kevin. It's completely your decision."  
  
Kevin hesitated, then nodded. "OK. You smell good, so me will help."  
  
Vela looked puzzled. "I smell good?"  
  
"Beastmen have a much sharper sense of smell then humans," Duran explained. "Think of how a dog can sense evil by instinct."  
  
Vela nodded, and stood up. "May we leave immediately, then?"  
  
Kevin looked surprised. "It take us days to get out of Forest, and find ship."  
  
Vela smiled. "I have my own method of transportation."  
  
Kevin nodded slowly. If this girl could use magic, who knows what else she could do? "Ah...fine. Just let me do one thing." He left the room.  
  
Duran looked at Angela, who shrugged. Kevin returned, clutching an infant.  
  
"Say...is that..." Duran started to ask.  
  
"Say hi, Lugar!" Kevin said. The infant responded with a hearty "Yip-yip!"   
  
"Kevin looking after Lugar now," Kevin explained. "Me can't leave him back." He looked at Vela inquiringly, who nodded.  
  
"Please relax," said Vela. "This might-"  
  
"Wait," interrupted Duran. "Will Lugar be alright? He's just a child."  
  
Vela smiled. "Lugar will, most likely, not feel a thing."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's time," Vela interrupted. With a blink of the eye, they vanished.  
  
The Beast King blinked. "Kevin hangs out with an interesting crowd," he murmured. "Hello, what's this?" It appeared that Vela had left behind some envelopes...  
  
*  
  
They popped right out into the middle of a forest.  
  
"My head..." Angela groaned.  
  
"I don't feel so good," Duran moaned.  
  
"Me dizzy," Kevin said.  
  
"Yip-yip!" Lugar said.  
  
They all looked at Lugar. He was happily crawling through the tall grass.  
  
"He really is fine," Duran said. "Why?"  
  
"The ailments you are feeling are from mental stress, not physical," Vela explained. "Since Lugar has the mind of a child, he would undoubtedly not suffer the same trauma that grown adults will."  
  
"I'm surprised Duran felt anything at all," Angela said, tauntingly. Kevin sniggered.  
  
Duran simply glared at her. "Let's get on with it, shall we? We're in Wendel, obviously. Let's just find the little squirt, and- YAARGH!" Something swung from the branch above Duran, halting to a stop almost inches from his face. Duran made out two enormous eyes, a cute nose, and a long hat. The eyes were glaring at him, angrily.  
  
"Carlie isn't a squirt!" With that, Carlie dropped out of the branch, and came to a halt.  
  
Duran was clutching his chest, breathing heavily. "Carlie...almost killed me..."  
  
"I'm almost as tall as you now!" Carlie said, glowering at him.  
  
"Ah, but I can still do this!" With that, Duran reached down, and plucked her hat from her head. He tauntingly held it high up in the air, out of Carlie's reach.  
  
"Gimme back my hat, you meanie!" Carlie shouted, jumping.  
  
Duran sniggered. "Come on...what'cha going to do about it?"  
  
Carlie's response was to climb up onto Duran's arm, and bite down. Carlie's hat flew up into the air, and Carlie pounced on it.  
  
"Haha! I win," Carlie said, sticking out her tongue.  
  
Duran was examining his arm. "Jeez...that hurt!"  
  
Vela cleared her throat. "Um, excuse me?"  
  
Angela stepped in to make the introductions, while Duran probed his wound, darkly wondering if anyone had checked Carlie for signs of frothing.  
  
"So, how'd you appear out of nothing like that, huh, huh?" Carlie said.  
  
Angela awaited Vela's usual non-committal answer, when she noticed a figure running toward them. "Hey, who's that?"  
  
Carlie perked up. "It's Heath!" She waved to him, merrily.  
  
Vela eyed the approaching figure with interest. "An interesting person...a fallen cleric, yet somehow reborn back into the light? My files mention little on him."  
  
Heath came to a halt, eyes wild. "Carlie, get away from them!"  
  
"Hu?" Carlie said, confused.  
  
"They're dangerous, Carlie, they materialized out of thin air-"  
  
"Heath, it's Kevin. We friends, remember?" Kevin said, holding out her hands.  
  
Heath blinked, and took a good look at them. "Sir Duran? Princess Angela? Prince Kevin?" Heath calmed down. "My apologies, I was just worried. But how...?"  
  
"Actually, it was Vela here who did that," Angela said, waving her hand at Vela. Vela curtseyed towards Heath.  
  
"But...but, how? It's impossible without mana..." Heath said, staring at Vela. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am simply Vela, Sir Heath," Vela said simply.  
  
Carlie tentatively looked between them, and felt it was safe to speak now. "So, why you guys are here, huh?" Carlie asked.   
  
"Unless..." a sly smile shot across Carlie face, "You two are here to finally get married!" she pointed a triumphant finger at Duran and Angela. Both went rather red.  
  
"Him?" Angela shrieked. "I couldn't marry an idiot like him. It would shame the country forever."  
  
"As if I would," Duran said, contemptuously. "If you were the last woman in the world, I'd still rather kill myself first."  
  
"They really like each other," Carlie whispered to Kevin. Kevin nodded vigourously.  
  
Heath cleared his throat. "Perhaps you'd like to have tea with me? We can then comfortably get to the bottom of this." He shot a look at Vela at the last statement, who's face was carefully non-expressive.   
  
As they were walking towards the temple, they were met halfway by Carlie's grandfather; the Priest of Light.  
  
"Heath, there's been a complication," he said quietly. "I'm afraid..."  
  
Heath nodded, looking concerned. "I'll go at once." With a flick of his cape, he quickly walked off with the priest, heading upstairs.  
  
Duran looked at Carlie inquiringly. "What's the matter?"  
  
"A little kid had a bad fall yeshterday," Carlie said, eyes downcast. "Heath said it's really bad..."  
  
Vela looked up sharply. She quickly ran up the stairs that Heath and the priest had gone up. Startled, the rest of them followed.  
  
They found Heath in what looked like an infirmary. A young boy, many years younger than Carlie, was swathed in bandages. Heath was bent over him.  
  
As Vela and the rest entered, Heath looked up at the priest who had led him in here.  
  
"His pulse rate is dropping," Heath said grimly. "At this rate..."  
  
"Excuse me," a voice cut in, brusquely. Heath glanced over to see Vela shoving her way through the crowd of nurses and priests.   
  
Vela walked right up to Heath and stared him the eye. "May I?" she asked. Vela didn't have time for social politeness now; a life was at stake.  
  
Vela held out a hand. "Scan," she said tersely. Her outstretched hand glowed white briefly, and with that word, a white bracket began sweeping the boy from head to toe. Several of the priests jumped.  
  
"Pierced lungs, broken ribs," Vela mused to herself. "Massive blood loss. Foreign object contaminating blood stream. Shock settling in."  
  
First things first. She held out her hand again, and green sparkles flew out, centered around the boy's chest. Heath could see his broken chest begin to heal, before his eyes.  
  
Right. That repaired the lungs and the bones. However, the blood loss could still kill him. Perhaps if she applied...yes, that could work.  
  
"Regen," she said, abruptly. Her spell should last long enough to replenish the blood supply. That just left the problem of the dirty blood.  
  
"Heal," she said. That should just about do it. Vela stepped back, panting. Without any mana to draw upon, casting this many spells in a row was entirely reliant on herself. She had been through a lot worse though.  
  
Heath felt the boy's pulse. "His heart is picking up again," he said amazed. He let go of the boy's wrist, and stepped over to Vela, who had sat down heavily in a chair.  
  
"Can you teach me to do what you did?" Heath said quietly.  
  
Vela smiled faintly. "Perhaps. If you come with me."  
  
"Where?" Heath asked.  
  
"You'll see," Vela said quietly. "All I can ask is that you and Carlie come with me, and trust me."  
  
"We can't," Heath said automatically. "I have duties here. Carlie is just a child..."  
  
"Carlie isn't just a little kid!" Carlie said, exasperated. "Carlie is now sixteen years old!"  
  
"Carlie, Heath, you will both accompany this young lady, and you will assist her with whatever she needs," The Priest of Light interrupted.  
  
"Grandpa?" Carlie asked.  
  
"Sir?" Heath said.  
  
The Priest of Light looked at Vela gravely. "I believe I know where you come from. Are times this desperate?"  
  
Vela nodded soberly. "Yes sir, I'm afraid they are."  
  
"Carlie, Heath, please. If she is who I think she is, then nothing you do here will be more important than this. Heath, please watch over Carlie for me. Carlie...come and give your Grandpa a hug."  
  
Carlie walked over, and clung to her grandpa, who looked down on her, and smiled. "I'm sure you will acquit yourself superbly. Please prepare your belongings; I have a feeling you won't be back for a while." He walked out.  
  
Carlie looked confused. "Are we going on a trip?"  
  
"We might be, Lady Carlie," Vela said. "I am Vela, by the way, as I don't believe we have been introduced."  
  
"Ok, Vela!" Carlie said, happily. "You wait here! Carlie has to prepare some things." Carlied rushed out, skipping.  
  
Duran, Angela, and Kevin were sitting there, unnoticed, and confused.  
  
"Do you understand what's going on?" Duran hissed. Both Angela and Kevin shook their heads.  
  
Carlie returned, clutching a suitcase that was half her size. "Let's go!"  
  
"Carlie, are those clothes?" Heath asked.  
  
"Nope," Carlie said, shaking her head. She opened the suitcase for everyone to see. "Candy and chocolate!" And so it was. The suitcase was packed full of Round Drops, and Pakkun Chocolate. "Want some?"  
  
Duran shook his head. "Leave Carlie to think about things like that."  
  
Vela smiled indulgently. "Very good, Lady Carlie." She looked at Heath and Carlie. "This might feel uncomfortable, so-"  
  
Angela rolled her eyes. "This will," she muttered.  
  
"-so please try to relax," Vela finished. And with that, they were gone.  
  
*  
  
"Now, pay attention," Hawk admonished.  
  
This remark was directed to a crowd of children, who were being somewhat noisy. Hawk glanced at his friend, Nikita, who rolled his eyes.  
  
"Now, you don't want to just walk up to your target," Hawk explained. "No, what you want to do is cause some sort of distraction first. "Jessica?"  
  
Jessica, looking somewhat dwarfed by the huge, fur coat she was wearing, sauntered out into the view of the crowd. Hawk casually walked over to her, then deliberately collided head-on. Hawk stumbled, and clung to her to prevent from going down.  
  
"Oh, my! My deepest apologies, Ma'am," Hawk said, chastened. "Really, so clumsy of me, is there anything I can do? No? Well, I apologize again, Ma'am. A good day to you!" They both parted, in opposite directions.  
  
"Now," Hawk said slyly, "how many of you saw me do this?" He held up a large wallet, and the kids applauded appreciatively.  
  
"As you can see, Jessica was completely unaware about what had happened, isn't that right, Jessica?"  
  
"Well, since I already knew what was going to happen, there's no point for me to-"  
  
"Completely unaware," Hawk interrupted, throwing a sour look at Jessica. "However, there's always the possibility that things can go sour. When the unexpected happens, you always want to have an escape route planned out-"  
  
Hawk broke off as he heard a faint popping noise above him. He looked up and stared, and with good reason.  
  
Duran, armor and all, from a height of three meters, fell directly on to Hawk. Duran was swiftly followed Angela, Carlie, Heath, and Vela. They quickly collapsed into a massive tangle up.  
  
  
"Oww, my head hurts.."  
  
"Hey, who's elbow is in my eye?"  
  
"Damn it, when's the last time you cleaned your armor, Duran?"  
  
"Carlie is cramped, and Carlie's stomach feels funny, like eating too much candy!"  
  
"Ouch, excuse me, Carlie..."  
  
"Jeez, Angela, move your arm out of my face!"  
  
"That is NOT my arm!"  
  
"Nikita, is this part of the lesson?" a child asked hesitantly.  
  
"Umm....yes...." Nikita said. "Witness how Hawk demonstrated how important it is to have an escape plan and to be alert. See what could happen? Class dismissed."  
  
The children ran off happily, murmuring about how great a teacher Hawk was. By that time, everyone had managed to explicate themselves from the tangle.  
  
Duran brushed himself off. "Vela, can you explain why we appeared in the air like that?"  
  
Vela looked around, confused. "There was supposed to be solid ground there."  
  
"There was, but we carved out a sort of amphitheater in this area," Hawk explained.  
  
"What were you doing, anyway?" Angela asked.  
  
"Teaching," Hawk said.  
  
"You were teaching children how to steal?" Angela said, appalled.  
  
" 'Learn from the best' is my motto," Hawk said smoothly.  
  
"That's not the point-"  
  
"Hey, how come you didn't end up there?" Hawk asked of Kevin, pointing to the spot where Duran had landed on him.  
  
"Gah...me used to flying through air now..." Kevin said mystically.  
  
"Right...say, is that Lugar?" Hawk asked. Rushing over to Lugar, he proceeded to go stretch and contort his face in various ways. "Do you remember Uncle Hawk?" Hawk asked. "You jumped up thiiisss high, and threw Hawk into the ground!"  
  
Lugar stared at Hawk. Hawk sighed.  
  
"I don't think he remembers me," Hawk said, glumly. He turned around, and noticed Vela for the first time. "Hello? Who is this charming picture?"  
  
Vela curtseyed. "My name is Vela, Sir Hawk, and it is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Enchanted," Hawk said, taking Vela by the hand, and raising it to his lips. "Truly, in my travels, I have not laid eyes on one as stunning-"  
  
Nikita sighed. "Jessica, you want to...?"  
  
Jessica rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Angela, can I borrow that staff for a moment?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"-beautiful skin, as fine as-"  
  
Jessica walked over to the poetic Hawk, and bending low, swept the staff through his legs. Hawk flailed his arms frantically, then fell over flat on his back.  
  
"Hawk just needs a little lesson every now and then," Jessica said sweetly, handing the staff back to an amused Angela.  
  
"Hey, that hurt!" Hawk said from the ground. "No fair sneaking up like that!"  
  
"So much for Ninja training," Nikita said sadly, shaking his head. "Flamekahn would be terribly disappointed that a young girl was able to sneak up, and knock down the best thief in Navarre."  
  
"On the contrary," Hawk countered, "he would be proud to hear his daughter has learned the arts of steath so finely, that she could take the finest warrior in Navarre. Though with a dirty, underhanded trick."  
  
"That's a bad thing?" Jessica said wryly.  
  
"Hmm, I concede the point," Hawk said. He got up, wincing. "So, what brings you folks out of the sky? Oh, and just out of curiosity, how did you just appear out of thin air?"  
  
"Well, Vela, to both your questions," said Heath. "Don't bother asking why and how," he said, as Hawk started to open his mouth.  
  
"Sir Hawk, I am proceeding next to Rolante, to meet with your final companion, Queen Lise," Vela said. "Would you do the honour of accompanying me?"  
  
"Anything for a beauty such-" Hawk broke off as Jessica poked him in the ribs, warningly. "I mean, sure. Just to Rolante, that's all?"  
  
"Well...not quite," Vela said. "If all goes to plan, you might be forced to take a...journey."  
  
"Ah, so there is more to this than you let on," Heath said, triumphantly.  
  
"Yes, but I am not at liberty to-"  
  
"Fine, same old gag order," Duran said dismissingly.   
  
"Uh oh..." Angela said slowly. "Mom's going to throw a fit when she finds out I'm not there! She'll think I've been kidnapped or something!"  
  
"Oh, crap!" Duran said nervously. "I'm away without leave! King Richard is going to have my head on the wall! What the hell was I thinking, going off like this..."  
  
"Sir Duran, Princess Angela, please!" Vela said, imploringly. "You must trust me," she said, embellishing the words.  
  
"Strange woman shows up...pops us around the world...uses magic...nothing wrong here!" Angela said hysterically.  
  
"I have already sent word to King Richard, and Queen Velva," Vela said quickly. "Um, that is, if the Beast King notices..."  
  
"Oh, that makes me feel better," Duran said sarcastically. "I must have been insane to think of doing this."  
  
"Your logic is flawed," Hawk said. "If you were sane, well, you would think everything you was normal. If you were insane, you would also think everything you did was normal. I would say you were half-sane at the time. Only at that state do you question what you see and think."  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
"Look, let's just get a move-on, shall we?" Heath said impatiently.  
  
"Very well," Vela said. "Sir Hawk, please relax-"  
  
"No!" Duran and Angela both shouted. They looked at each other, surprised.  
  
"Hawk, you wouldn't have any quick way to get us to Rolante, would you?" Angela asked.  
  
Hawk grinned. "Funny you should ask. Come on." He started to walk off back in the direction of the fortress, with the rest following.  
  
"Carlie likes this place, now that no one's trying to kill me," Carlie remarked as they passed through.  
  
"Gah...still too hot though..." Kevin said.  
  
Hawk led the way to an enormous, shiny object. "Voila! The Super something-or-other Cannon, Mark 3!"  
  
"How'd Bon Voyage's cannon get here? Maia's pretty far away." Duran asked.  
  
"Anyway," Hawk continued, ignoring Duran, "we managed to swipe, I mean find, the instruction manual as well. This thing has enough power to get us to Rolante easily!"  
  
"Those mountains are waaayyy high..." Carlie said, dubiously.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure it'll work," Hawk said. He opened the instruction manual. "Let's see...we're here on the map...so move the cannon...16 degrees to the left..."  
  
"What is this?" Vela whispered to Kevin.  
  
"This cannon travel..." Kevin whispered back. Vela looked at Kevin quizzically, who shrugged.  
  
"Got it!" Hawk said. He made a few minute adjustments to the direction of the cannon. "Now, climb in, everyone!"  
  
Jessica was the first one to reach the mouth of the cannon. She started to slide in, when Hawk stopped her. "Um, what are you doing?"  
  
Jessica looked at Hawk as if she thought he was being a little slow. "I'm getting into the cannon."  
  
"Um, no, you're not," Hawk corrected. "You're going to stay here like a good girl, and wait until I get back."  
  
"Aww, come on!" Jessica said, angry. "I can protect myself now. You have trained me well in the arts of trickery and deceit."  
  
"If I were Lord Flamekahn, I wouldn't let Hawk anywhere near my daughter," Duran muttered. Angela nodded in agreement.  
  
"No. That's it, and I'm not changing my mind," Hawk said firmly.  
  
"Oh, really?" Jessica said, arching an eyebrow. "Well...what if I just happened to let slip to Dad about what you've really been doing in those trips to Sultan?"  
  
Hawk turned pasty white. "You...you wouldn't!"  
  
"Oh, I would," Jessica said, grinning. "Of course, if I were to go along, why, I might plum forget about the whole thing!"  
  
"You realize this is blackmail," Hawk said, stonefaced.  
  
"Some wise man told me to 'learn from the best'," Jessica said, solemnly.  
  
"If I knew who that wise man was, I'd kill him myself," Hawk said, shaking his head. "Just get in." He pushed Jessica down into the bottom of the cannon.  
  
"Are you sure you know how to work this thing?" Angela asked, as she climbed in. Hawk didn't answer.  
  
Vela was the secod to last person to climb in. Her eyes lighted up in sudden understanding as she slid in. "Ah, I recognize this design! This is a cannon, used to shoot large projectiles, in primitive technological societies! But why are we...oh my."  
  
Hawk turned to Nikita. "Just let Lord Flamekahn know about this, won't you?"  
  
"Huh?" Nikita said.  
  
Hawk quickly lit the fuse, waved to Nikita, then climbed in.  
  
"You know, I think I'll just Warp there myself," Vela said, her voice growing panicky. "Yes, that's what I'll dooooooo-"   
  
With a loud bang, they were off.  
  
Nikita shook his head. "Lord Flamekahn, Hawk went off on a journey, and took your daughter along too." He shook his head. "I'm so screwed."  
  
*  
  
They came down a large thud, skipping a few times on the rocky surface.  
  
"I feel sick," Vela moaned. Duran and Angela looked at each other, and sniggered.  
  
"See! Everything went fine!" Hawk said proudly. "Now, for a simple walk up...to..." he stared upwards. Rolante was indeed a short walk away. If one were measuring distance strictly horizontally. The castle was situated on a cliff, about seventy meters almost straight up.  
  
"Looks like I forgot to account for wind resistance," Hawk said musingly.  
  
"Looks like Carlie forget to account for stupidness," Carlie muttered. Heath hid a smile.  
  
"Never let men play with their toys," Jessica muttered.  
  
"I hope you guys know how to climb," Hawk said calmly. He was met with nothing but exasperated stares and frustrated mutterings.  
  
Vela shrugged, and put her hands together, and started chanting silent words. And then they were gone.  
  
*  
  
The group reappeared, quite disoriented.  
  
"Thanks for the warning," Duran said, glaring at Vela.  
  
Hawk tried to clear his head. "I feel tipsy," he murmured.  
  
"Gah...me really don't like that," Kevin garbled, as he tried to stop the room from spinning.  
  
"Rolante, I assume," Hawk said, willing himself into a sober state. "Let's just find Lise."   
  
"I don't think we're going to have to look far," Angela said, pointing. She was right.  
  
Lise was sprawled out across an elegant marble desk. Surrounding her were two heaps of paper. One of the piles was resting in a little tray labeled "Out." A considerably larger pile was in a tray labeled "In."  
  
"Lise go sleepy-sleepy," Carlie observed.  
  
"The kid's really driving herself hard," Hawk whispered. Kevin nodded.  
  
Duran cast a sympathetic look at Angela. "I didn't realize it was so hard being royalty. Is it like that for you as well?"  
  
"Um, well..." Angela mumbled, tongue-tied. She was stopped from answering as they heard Lise start to wake.  
  
"Breakfast time, already, Elliot? Tell them I'd like pancakes please," she mumbled, half-asleep. With a start, she realized that there were far too many people in the room.  
  
"Oh!" she said, coming wide-awake. "What are you all doing here?"  
  
Vela stepped forward. "Queen Lise, it is an honour," she said, curtseying low to the ground. "Vela, at your service."  
  
"Thank you," Lise said automatically. "Um, if I may ask again, what are you all doing here?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure myself," Hawk said cheerfully. "From what I've heard, we're going on a journey somewhere. Want to come?"  
  
Lise smiled, but just as suddenly, frowned. "No...I'm afraid that is impossible."  
  
"Aww, come on," Angela said persuasively. "Just like old times."  
  
"I am sorry, but I cannot," Lise said, shaking her head. "I am Queen of Rolante now. We are in an important phase right now, we have work to do on rebuilding the Kingdom-"  
  
"Eh, they can take care of that without you," Angela said, waving a hand dismissingly. "They have committees for this kind of thing. I should know."  
  
Lise shook her head again. "As Queen, I have responsibilities to my subjects. I am sorry, but I'm afraid I can't, and that's-"  
  
"Go, Lise," a new voice broke in. Everyone jumped. It was Elliot, standing in the open door-frame.  
  
"Jeez...that kid is as quiet as a thief," Hawk muttered.  
  
"Elliot?" Lise said, disbelievingly.   
  
"Go. Get away from this. Take a break." Elliot said.  
  
"Don't be absurb. Why, in just two days, I need to approve of the plan for the construction of-"  
  
"You're also dead tired," Elliot interrupted. "Rings around your eyes. Dozing off in the middle of the day. You're working yourself too hard, you need a vacation."  
  
"But...who will...?" Lise asked.  
  
"The project managers can take responsibility," Elliot said. "You've been taking too much of the burden on yourself. It's time to delegate."  
  
"Where did you pick up such wisdom?" Lise smiled.  
  
"It's in my blood," Elliot said, proudly.   
  
Lise looked on him fondly. "Very well, Elliot. I shall trust you to take care of things while I'm away, yes?"  
  
"You bet, Sis."  
  
Lise gave Elliot a hug, then turned to Vela. "Very well. I shall lend my assistance in your cause. Where is it we are headed next?"  
  
Everyone looked at Vela.  
  
"The Island of Oblivion," she said, calmly.  
  
*  
  
With a pop, everyone tumbled out onto the beach of the Island of Oblivion. Waiting for them were two figures.  
  
"Well, that was unexpected," Queen Velva remarked, wryly.  
  
"Mom?" Angela said, her jaw dropping.  
  
"Duran, I see you still know how to make an entrance," King Richard said.  
  
"Your Majesty?" Duran said, equally surprised.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Duran and Angela said, simultaneously.   
  
"Both of us received a letter from Vela, I assume that is Vela?" King Richard asked, pointing. Vela curtseyed to both of them.  
  
"Vela explained to us the danger facing this world," Velva explained grimly.  
  
Duran and the rest looked at Vela, who stared back at them calmly.  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you're here," Angela said.  
  
"As Queen of Altena, it is my duty to do what it takes to protect my subjects," the Queen of Reason said. "For that, I will be accompanying you all to Kilaria."  
  
"Kilaria?" everyone echoed.  
  
"You'll see," Vela promised.  
  
"So, Your Majesty, why are you going?" Duran asked.  
  
King Richard shrugged. "I was bored."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
King Richard grinned in amusement. "If, according to legends, Kilaria is what I think it is...I think I shall be seeing someone soon...someone I haven't seen in a long time."  
  
Duran stared at him quizzically, then threw up his arms in dismay. "Will someone please let me know what's going on?"  
  
Vela smiled. "As I have said before: all will be explained in due time." Vela looked up into the sky. "Juno, are you ready?"  
  
"Sure took your sweet time, didn't ya?" Duran and the others jumped. Was someone speaking directly into their minds?  
  
"It couldn't be helped," Vela said. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, for the last several hours," the voice said. Hawk thought he could detect annoyance in his voice. "Mark."  
  
Vela clasped her hands together, and, right over the cliff where the gate to the Mana Holyland had appeared, a swirling gate was seen. Beautiful yet deadly-looking, the magical emanations were clearly visible to the naked eye.  
  
"Please," Vela said, gesturing.  
  
"You're kidding," Hawk said. "You can't expect me to go through that? Without any explanation of any sort?"  
  
"You're going to save your world. Is that enough of an explanation?" Vela asked.  
  
"One would think saving the world once would be enough," Hawk answered.  
  
Heath stared at the blue gate, then immediately ran forward. Jumping off the cliff, he dove into the gate, and disappeared.  
  
"Heath!" Carlie shouted. She ran after him, and dove in.  
  
"Gah...Carlie crazy..." Kevin dove in, clutching Lugar.  
  
"Angela, let's go," Queen Velva beckoned.  
  
"I think I'm coming down with something..." Angela muttered. Velva grabbed her by the hand, and pulled her along. Both running, they dove into the gate.  
  
Lise bowed, and without a word, jumped into the gate.  
  
Duran and King Richard looked at each other. "Are we going to say that the women had courage, where the Knights of Gold did not?" King Richard asked.  
  
That settled it for Duran. They jumped in. That left Hawk, and Jessica.  
  
"How dangerous is this?" Hawk asked quietly.  
  
"I will tell you this, Sir Hawk," Vela said, calmly. "You have nothing to lose by going with me. And more than than the fate of this world is at stake."  
  
Without another word, Vela jumped in.  
  
Hawk looked at Jessica. "You sure you want to go on with this?"  
  
"Touching," the disembodied voice said, in a rather sarcastic tone. "Are you coming, or are you going to chicken out? I can't hold this open forever you know."  
  
Hawk rolled his eyes. Jessica took his hand firmly, and they both dove in. The gate closed with a shut.  
  
*  
  
"How are things shaping up? What's the situation?"  
  
"In my unending optimism, let's just say this: You didn't come a moment too soon."  
  
Author's note: Hi, all. I put this on hiatus for a while, as I was running through some severe writer's block for a while, and I wanted to concentrate on my other project at the moment. I've tried to compensate by writing a rather larger chapter...and after a few days of work, with a malicious computer crash in between, the result is before you.   
  
It was fairly difficult writing this actually, as I'd plum forgotten about character personalities, and had to look up several FAQ's and such to find out names for some of the minor characters, and locations. I also ran through the game once or twice to get a feel of the character's personalities again, as well as language in the case of Carlie and Kevin. Still having problems, as I just write Carlie in the 3rd person, and Kevin with "Gah" and "Me" constantly. -_- I'm fairly eager to writing up some action scenes though...describing the cool techniques and spells will be a pleasure. =)  
  
I also went ^_^ I'd appreciate some feedback...so drop your praise, flames, or hentai links to strider_yoshi@yahoo.com. Or review, which is probably easier. :p  
  
Cheers! 


End file.
